


Married life of SuFin

by MangaBitch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adopted Children, Blankets, Blushing, Boys Kissing, Canon Gay Relationship, Carrying, Cold Weather, Cute, Finland (Country), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gardens & Gardening, Gay, Gentle Kissing, Grocery Shopping, I Ship It, Kissing, Love, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Married Couple, Misunderstandings, Morning Cuddles, No Smut, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Snow, Surprise Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Watching Someone Sleep, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: Just a few short drabbles on the couple SuFin from HetaliaNo smut just fluff





	Married life of SuFin

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests for chapter ideas

Finland opened his eyes slowly as he roused from sleep, the beaming sun shining in through the curtains of the bedroom. Illuminating the room in a gentle light, bringing the start of another new day. He smiled gently and hummed to himself. he could hear the birds chirping in the trees and it looked so lovely outside, it made him feel so good inside. Like nothing could bring him down.

How could anyone feel sad on such a beautiful day. Feeling the sun on their skin, awaiting another day of unknown events and possible moments that may change their lives forever. That was the beauty of life, never knowing what may happen and never knowing what to expect from day to day.

He turned to see Sweden sleeping peacefully next to him. His arms wrapped protectively around Finland's body, making sure he was safe and protected from harm. His face was buried into Finland's back as he embraced him. Wanting to be as close to his lover as possible. Conveying in sleep just how much his husband meant to him.

Finland smiled at the peaceful expression Sweden made as he slept. Though he looked scary to others, Sweden was just a teddy bear who would never dream of hurting him. The face Sweden made when he slept was his personal secret. Something only, he could see that nobody else could. His own dirty little secret about the man he loved.

He laughed in amusement to himself. How was it that Sweden could be so adorable without realizing it? He didn't understand how anyone could be afraid of him at all. Sure, Sweden looked intimidating, but after spending so much time with him. He had come to understand Sweden was just shy and socially awkward due to spending so much time alone.

Suddenly the latter muttered and shifted beside Finland. His blue eyes opened to gaze upon Finland's smiling face. Unable to believe how angelic his husband was so early in the morning. He couldn't imagine himself being as happy with anyone as he was Finland, he was just so perfect in every single way.

Finland smiled sweetly at his husband as he woke up. "Good morning Su-san" he replied fondly. Though, he did think that Sweden could use some more sleep if he was honest. It was still very early in the morning and nobody would be awake yet. Hanatamago would still be asleep in her bed and Sealand would be fast asleep too.

He didn't have to get up yet. They could still lay in bed for hours on end or just have a lazy day without any plans. Or if they wanted to, they could go for a walk for a little bit before Sealand and Hanatamago woke up. Just the two of them alone. I mean as parents and nations they very rarely had time to themselves.

Sweden nodded as a response to his husband's comment. He then moved closer to the smaller nation and breathed in his familiar scent. Glad to have him by his side. He then pulled on Finland surprising him and pulling him back into bed. Pulling him back under the sheets to be closer to him instead of sitting up and causing more distance.

Finland found himself being pulled onto his back and with his husband winding his legs around his refocusing and trying to put together what just happened, he looked in the direction of the person who grabbed him. Sweden, sleeping peacefully on his shoulder like he would a pillow.

Sweden then settled next to his husband but muttered something. "St'll t'rd. G' t' sl'p" he replied gruffly. He didn't want to get up yet, he just wanted to cuddle with his husband.

Finland blushed at the comment and very forward gesture but laughed to himself fondly. In his own way, Sweden was saying good morning and that he just wanted to relax some more. He then turned himself a little and cuddled up to Sweden taking one of his hands in his own. Brushing his fingers over the knuckles and fingers of his lover beside him.

He knew that Sealand would be awake soon meaning their peace and quiet would be over quickly. They may as well enjoy having some alone time to themselves before they would be so rudely interrupted.


End file.
